Meeting the Parents
by FlashFestive
Summary: One-Shot. HG/SB pairing. What happens when Sirius is at Hermione's flat and there are surprise guests for dinner? I know bad summary, but it's my first fanfic. Planning on adding more to this world and this is where I decided to introduce it.


**A/N: this is my first shot at a fanfic. I don't really do "introductions" to the characters (as you'll soon find out). I generally prefer to just jump right into the middle of things. Feel free to give constructive criticism. This story does not follow cannon for obvious reasons.** ** _DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters, books, or movies of the Harry Potter series. I am, however, borrowing them to put my little spin on things._**

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Language, darling." She said in a sing song voice with a smirk plastered on her face. "Someone might get the wrong idea."

His head snapped around to face her. "What do you mean? They aren't coming for another week...right?" He nearly growled the last bit.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" She asked with an innocent look on her face. The only thing betraying the look were her whiskey colored eyes that had a sparkled of mischievousness.

"Tell me what, exactly, kitten?" His own grey eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know how I hate pet names, Snuggles." She huffed with an annoyed eye roll. "Anyway, I could have sworn I told you my parents were stopping by at exactly 5 o'clock."

The clock on the mantle showed he only had 5 minutes to get out of her flat. Quickly taking stock of the two exits he opted to try and floo out. This sounded like the best plan just in case he ran into her parents in the hall. He made a beeline for the fireplace; unfortunately he ended up tripping over the leg of the very large and very sturdy coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Damn it! Why is that thing directly in the middle of floor?" He muttered while trying to regain as much poise before he made an even bigger fool of himself. It would have been one thing if that was the first time he tripped over that bloody piece of furniture. Hell, it wasn't even the first time that day he knocked into it.

"Sirius, you've been practically living here for a year. Shouldn't you be used to the table by now?" She asked while putting the books that fell back.

The clock struck 5 and there was immediately a knock on the door. Sirius' s head snapped up and looked at the door. His eyes got slightly wider and had a frightened look to them. For a brief moment Hermione thought he look like a deer that was caught in the headlights. Puppies stuck in a kennel would be a more apt disruption she thought while standing up.

She reached out a hand to help him up. Meanwhile there was another knock. Reluctantly, like his very life was ending by doing this one thing, he grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up. Brushing off any dirt, and smoothing out any wrinkles, he made his way to the door. Taking a deep breath in to calm any last remaining nerves, Sirius plastered on his best I'm not a terrible fit for your daughter even though I'm old enough to be her father' look and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Please come in."

"Sirius, right?" Hermione's mother eyed her only daughter's boyfriend up and down. Immediately, Sirius started to fidget with the cuffs of his sleeves. That should have been his first clue something was amiss. The only other time he was ever forced to wear long sleeves that had cuffs was the last time Hermione introduced him to her parents. Coincidently, that was also the first time he had the pleasure of their company.

"Mom, dad, you remember my boyfriend Sirius, right?" Hermione looked to both her parents with pleading eyes. All she wanted was for her parents to get to know him and be a part of her life. It seemed like ever since she was told she was a witch and was whisked off to Hogwarts, her parents took a backseat in her life.

"Of course, sugarplum." William Granger replied and kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Dad, you know i hate nicknames." Hermione mumbled under her breath. Meanwhile, Sirius was trying not to burst out laughing. I mean, honestly, who calls their daughter sugarplum?!

Clearing his throat, Sirius extended his hand to William. "Its great to see you again, sir." Sirius managed to only slightly grimace at the use of the word sir. Technically speaking, he's only 15 years younger than him. He's closer to her dad's age than Hermione's age. He stopped that train of thought almost as soon as it started.

They all say down to a meal. If course it was made to look like Hermione cooked the entire meal herself, but it was really takeout in disguise. She was pants at cooking, but didn't want her parents to think she wasn't eating proper meals. Just as dinner was finishing up, Sirius asked to speak to William aside.

He hadn't planned on doing this today. Well if we're being honest here, he really hadn't planned on this at all. The tiny bit of dirt under his finger nails from working on his bike was distracting. "Well, what did you want to talk about? Or, are we just going to pretend to have had a heart to heart and act chummy?" Mr. Granger asked while looking at the tattoos peaking out from the collar of Sirius's shirt.

"I wanted to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter. I know I'm older, and have tattoos. I'm sure I'm not really what you wanted for you're only girl. The thing is, I love her. I would do anything for that women in there. She gives me a reason to fight, to get up every morning. I will treasure her every single day of my life that lets me live with her."

"If you make my little sugarplum happy, then you're good enough for me. However, if you ever hurt her, I'm where she gets her more creative side from." With that William Granger clapped Sirius on the back and walked back inside.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I know it is short, but I have every intention of adding more to this world that my story is set in. If you enjoyed the story, please review. I would love any ideas for future content for this world. Again, thank you!!!**


End file.
